


Waiting For

by still_lycoris



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Cannibalism, Fear, Gen, Starvation, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: Hannah knows somebody will come soon.





	Waiting For

Someone would come soon.

She knew it. Okay, maybe she’d have to wait till morning, it was pretty dark and snowy out, people would be in danger but they’d come then. She just had to wait until dawn came and someone would come for her and fix her leg and ... and make Beth better ...

(she already knew Beth was dead. Kinda. But if she didn’t think about it, maybe it wasn’t real. Beth was just really badly hurt. Beth would be okay when they got medical help. They’d fix her. She’d be fine. She wasn’t really dead. Not Beth. Not really. Even though the colour had faded from her face and she wasn’t breathing, she ... maybe wasn’t dead. Not yet.)

So she waited.

Everything would be okay if she kept waiting.

*

Nobody came.

She’d left her phone behind in the cabin and Beth’s phone wasn’t in her jacket pocket. Wasn’t in any pocket. She checked all the pockets, feeling queasy about it as she did but knowing Beth would want her to, knowing that Beth would yell at her if she hadn’t tried. 

Beth was dead. Her Beth was dead, she was gone, gone forever. It wouldn’t have mattered if they’d come earlier, Beth had been dead when they’d fallen. She felt like she should feel something but she didn’t, not really. She was too cold and in too much pain to feel anything except that. She had enough sense to crawl into the mine, prop up wood to make a shelter that would keep the cold off a little. She found some paper too, wrote a little bit of a journal because she needed something to be recording. She’d left signs too, to make sure people would find her if they looked down the cliff. Because they would. They’d come soon.

She’d be okay if she kept waiting.

*

On the seventh dawn, she started scratching tallies on the rock. 

She also carved the date that she’d fallen. It seemed important, so she wouldn’t forget. Or ... or maybe if she died down here ...

She wasn’t going to die. Of course not. But if she _did_ ... someone should know.

Her leg felt less painful now. She’d done her best to splint it, to hold it still and she could hobble around now, at least a little bit. It let her pull Beth’s body into the mine, find a softer place to dig and dig and make a little cross.

Making the hole deep seemed very important. She told herself it was because she knew that graves _should_ be deep. To stop anything digging them up. Not that there was anything alive down here except for her. No. So that wasn’t anything she really needed to worry about. Was it?

Someone would come soon, wouldn’t they?

She was so _hungry_.

*

She hated drinking. Drinking made her colder. The pool near Beth’s grave was always icy. But it filled her stomach with something which was better than nothing. Her stomach _hurt_.

She tried eating bits of greenery. Animals could eat moss, why couldn’t she? It mostly didn’t stay down but sometimes it did so that had to be something, right? And maybe the water was helping. And she stayed still most of the time, really still, because that used less energy so she would be okay.

She was so hungry. So hungry. Nobody had come. Maybe nobody was coming. Maybe they thought they were both death. They weren’t coming.

But they _had_ to come. She wasn’t dead. She was still alive. She was still alive and she wanted to go home. She wanted Mom and Dad and Josh. Josh would understand how she felt, Josh would be able to talk to her. He had to be so unhappy right now. Would they have sent him back to the hospital? Would he still be okay? Chris would be taking care of him, right? And Sam, Sam would never have left him alone ...

She missed Sam. Sam _had_ to be looking. She knew Sam, Sam was determined, she never gave up. She’d be trying to find them. She’d be looking. They’d all be looking, wouldn’t they? Even though they’d done this, this was _their_ fault ...

It was easier to tell herself that. Easier to think it was their fault than think of anything she might have done. Their fault. All of them. Emily and Jessica, fuck them. Fuck them both.

She was so hungry. She’d been here for so long. And maybe nobody was coming, maybe nobody was ever coming, it had nearly been a month, a _month_ ...

And there was food.

Buried deep.

But it was there all the same.

*

She finally ate on day thirty, if her count was correct.

She had to.

Beth would have understood, wouldn’t she? _Wouldn’t she?_

Nobody had come. She didn’t have any food. What else could she have done?

She was so tired of waiting.

*

She felt so different.

Her leg didn’t hurt any more. She didn’t need the makeshift crutches. Her leg ached but it wasn’t painful, not like it had been. It felt like she could walk on it again. It felt like things didn’t matter so much anymore.

She’d felt unclean at first. Dirty. Even freaked out by her nails falling out. But she didn’t care anymore. Why care? What did it matter? She was hungry, so hungry and she wanted to _eat_ and the food was running out but maybe that didn’t matter. She was strong. She didn’t have to stay in the mine. She could get out. She didn’t know why she hadn’t thought of it before. She could _get out_.

She didn’t need to wait for anybody ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12dayschristmas


End file.
